A Data Object Model (DOM) is an application programming interface (API) which is valid for HyperText Markup Language (HTML) documents and certain Extensible Markup Language (XML) documents. A HTML document includes elements and their content arranged in a hierarchical structure. The elements of an HTML document can include, e.g., structural elements, head elements, list elements, text formatting elements, and other elements. The DOM defines the logical structure for such a document and a way in which the document can be accessed and manipulated. The DOM enables building documents, navigating structures of the documents, and modifying (e.g., adding, deleting, editing) content in the documents. The multiple elements in an HTML document are arranged in the hierarchical structure (e.g., as root elements, node elements, child elements) defined by the DOM. Each element in the DOM is associated with multiple parameters including, e.g., an element identifier, an element tag name, an element class name, an element object collection, and other parameters.
Computer software applications that provide user interfaces, e.g., Internet browsers, can execute a computer software application to render a HTML document, e.g., as a webpage of a website. The software application can be configured to receive inputs, e.g., a selection of a HTML element displayed in a user interface, and to responsively provide outputs, e.g., execution of an event responsive to the input. Examples of HTML events can include a clicking of a mouse, a loading of a web page, a loading of an image, a mouse over, a change in an input field, and other inputs. A resize event is another example of a HTML event. The resize event can be applicable to an entire HTML document, e.g., the entire Internet browser window, or to one or more elements included in the HTML document.